


the one where they make up

by dorkygabriel



Series: Casper the not so friendly ghost [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, resolution to lowkey angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: wow its only been what,  8 months?proof that you shouldnt give up on smth unless its stated to be abandonedhonestly,, i just wanted to get this outis it the best? no but its something





	the one where they make up

**Author's Note:**

> wow its only been what, 8 months? 
> 
> proof that you shouldnt give up on smth unless its stated to be abandoned 
> 
> honestly,, i just wanted to get this out
> 
> is it the best? no but its something

Keith had spent all night sat by the window, staring out at the night sky and waiting for it to turn to morning, imagining all the possible things he could say to Lance, and all the ways it could go. He needed to apologise better, he knew that much. He needed to let Lance be angry at him, and then forgive him. He’d asked Shiro many times over the course of the night what exactly he should say, which was met with ‘I can’t do this for you, Keith’ every time. And he knew that was true, but it didn’t stop him from asking. 

When the sun finally rose up through the sky, Keith wasn’t nearly as ready to leave as he thought he’d be. He’d been anticipating this moment all night, thinking that when morning came, he’d be completely prepared. Which was the furthest from what he was right now. He sighed, getting up to pace around the room once more. 

“Keith, you’ll be fine.” 

“You don’t know Lance, Shiro,” Keith walked over to him. “He can be stubborn!” 

“Sounds like you guys are soulmates.” He winked teasingly.

Keith hit him lightly, glaring non-seriously at him. “Shiro! This is serious!”

“Right, right, the fate of your relationship hangs in the balance.” 

Keith groaned loudly at him, before flashing out of the room with some dramatics of lights flickering thrown in for good measure. Shiro laughed and rolled his eyes, knowing teasing him would make him leave.

Keith reappeared in Lance’s living room, huffing. And he stayed mad for a good second, until he realised exactly where he’d reappeared. He cursed Shiro in a whisper, knowing this was his plan. But he had to calm himself down afterwards, because he was here now, and there was no getting out of it. Part of him fely lucky that Lance was nowhere to be seen, but the other part of him was anxious because it means he has to go and approach him.   
  
It couldn’t be avoided, though. The longer it was left, the worse things would get. And maybe Shiro was right, maybe after a night’s sleep Lance would be feeling better. Slowly, he floated over to Lance’s room and phased through the door.   
  
There, he spotted Lance in the darkness, still curled up in bed asleep. Or, so he thought. After another second of looking, he could tell by his breathing patterns that Lance was only pretending to sleep.

“Lance?” He tentatively called out. After a second without a reply, he spoke again. “Lance, I know you’re not sleeping.”

A sigh came from beneath the blankets. “Didn’t I tell you to fuck off?” 

Keith frowned. “Yeah, and I did.” 

Lance sat up in bed, a very unamused look on his face, not even bothering to smooth down his bedhead. “For a whole six hours. Gee, Keith, you’re really spoiling me.” 

“Lance.” Keith bit his lip. “Can’t we just talk about this?” 

“No.” Lance got up out of bed. “Because you’re never here when I want you to be, but now, the  _ one time _ I want you gone, you’re here. I don’t want to talk.” 

Keith tried to keep repeating all of Shiro’s advice in his head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have avoided you.” 

Lance simply walked past Keith and out of the room, towards the kitchen. Keith watched him go and was about to say something more, when Lance did instead. 

“Then why did you?” 

Keith shot a small glare at his back, waiting a beat before following him through the living room. 

“I felt awkward.” 

“So, my thoughts  _ were  _ why you were avoiding me.” Lance stated with a clearly bitter tone as he began making coffee.

“No.” Lance looked over his shoulder to shoot him a look, so Keith corrected himself. “Yes… Kind of?” 

He threw his head back with a groan. “Look, yes, it was. But not for the reasons you probably think.” 

“Why don’t you just read my thoughts and find out?” 

Keith closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. If he was going to fix things, he couldn’t snap at Lance. He was in the wrong, and he didn’t want to make it worse.

“I just wanted to help, Lance. I know I should’ve told you straight away but I was worried you’d pull away from me. Like… Like you are now.” 

Lance scoffed, turning to face Keith with a raised eyebrow. “So now this is my fault?” 

“No! No, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

With a sigh, Lance grabbed his mug of coffee and walked out of the kitchen once more. When he spoke, his voice was a lot quieter. “You really suck at apologising.” 

Keith’s gaze softened, and he watched Lance walk away. He wished he had some kind of magic that could fix all of this, because Lance was right, he sucks at doing it manually. He waited for a moment before following Lance through, though his posture was slightly more deflated this time. 

“I know.”

“Is that all you have to say?” Lance turned around to look at Keith again. “Really?”   
  
Keith didn’t reply. He moved in front of Lance, remaining quiet while he tried to piece together any coherent string of words that could form a half decent sentence. He was struggling, but when he could see the anxiety building up in Lance because of his silence, he knew he had to speak. After taking a deep breath, he began.

  
“I don’t think any differently of you. I promise. But I just… Didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to embarass you, or something, by telling you and I didn’t want to weird you out by suddenly being nice. That felt too much like pity, anyway, so I tried to be normal but that failed, too, and I just-”   
  
“Breathe, Keith, jesus.” Lance cut in, noticing that Keith was just rambling off his thoughts without any breaks or thought to it.   
  
With a breathy laugh, Keith replied: “I don’t really need to. Dead, remember?”   
  
Lance couldn’t help a smile, even if it was a little sad. “Yeah, sorry. I forget sometimes.”   
  
“Me too.” Which was truthful, because around Lance, Keith felt alive again.   
  
“Listen, I forgive you,” Lance dropped his gaze. “It was just… Hard to hear, y’know? I got pretty defensive.”   
  
“Yeah, I know,” Keith sighed with relief, sitting down next to Lance. “I felt pretty bad when it happened.”   
  
Lance hummed, slowly lifting his gaze to look at Keith. “So… Was that all you heard?”   
  
Keith nodded. He didn’t see any reason to make things worse, so he kept the other thoughts, mostly pertaining to himself, to himself.   
  
“Alright. Thanks for telling me, Keith.” He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> ta-dah
> 
> this took 8 months and a rewrite but we're here
> 
> its been bugging me this whole time bc i feel bad leaving things unfinished
> 
> but that said,,,,, idk if i'll write more for this. after s7 ive lost a lot of passion for voltron and thus motivation to write for it, but i do still love klance so maybe if the inspiration hits i will but don't hold out too much
> 
> but as usual,
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
